


Spin It

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Brothers, Established relationship for Thorki, First kiss for Frostiron, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spin the Bottle, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor, Loki, and Tony get drunk together and play Spin the Bottle.





	Spin It

“I learned a good Midgardian game,” Thor slurred as he passed his flask to Tony. Tony added a healthy pour to his beer and passed it back. 

“Another drinking game, one assumes?” Loki asked. He took the final sip of his brandy, then refilled his glass.

“No, brother, much better. Come sit in a circle on the floor.”

“Three people make for a poor circle,” Loki objected.

“Just humor him,” Tony said with a grin, “it’s more fun.” He sat on the floor across from Thor.

Loki didn’t join them at first, but Thor pouted; Loki rolled his eyes and gave in. Thor picked up an empty bottle and placed it in the center of the triangle they formed.

“Thor,” Tony laughed, “are we about to play Spin the Bottle?”

“Yes!” Thor exclaimed, “you know it?”

“Yeah, buddy, I know it, and I’m drunk enough to put aside us not being in middle school.”

“What?” Thor asked, tilting his head.

“Just spin it, Point Break.”

Thor spun far too hard and it took a long time to stop. Eventually, it landed on Loki. Thor kissed him too hard for too long and Loki had to push him away.

“I think you’ve forgotten the game, brother,” Loki said breathlessly.

“Oh yes, the game!”

Loki smirked, then spun and got Tony. Unlike the two brothers, Loki and Tony had never kissed before. They both hesitated for a moment, but then Tony leaned in and their lips met. 

This one went on longer than it should have too. They had meant for it to be a short press of the lips, yet somehow they were kissing with open mouths, their tongues dancing with passion and Tony gripping a handful of Loki’s hair.

“I told you it was a good game,” Thor said merrily.


End file.
